Lukanette: Just Thrown Away
by SilverXephon
Summary: [Sad Lukanette/Small Adrienette] After all the build up and time spent together, Marinette finally decided to ask Luka out on an official date. However everything changed when a certain blond entered the picture yet again. How does the blue musician truly feel?


The busy and deafening atmosphere, small chatters of people surround, soft piano chords drifting through the air, I sighed to myself as I sat at the table furthest away from the stage. There I was completely alone, yet again. No one ever truly wanted me, I'm… I'm so sick and tired of being abandoned, completely used. Why is it like this…?

A cold glass was placed in my palm to my pale fingertips, I shakily gulp down a shot of wine. The wonderful and exciting benefits of being eighteen, I guess.

The lights were dimmed and the piano went silent as I noticed a certain pair walking up onto the stage, preparing themselves for a duet to be sung. For once in my entire life, the thought of music made me utterly sick, especially when that music was being produced from the image of my saddest imaginings.

In front of me was the girl of my dreams about to sing with **him**. Adrien Agreste.

I don't hate the guy. Dislike? More likely. But that judgement had only surfaced after the events of this catastrophic day.

I moved my attention onto my sole melody. Marinette looked gorgeous. Which in turn stung more as I wasn't the one up there with her, unable to take in her beauty up close. Albeit, I thought I would. I really thought I would, but I never got the fair chance…

They readied themselves, Adrien held her hand, giving a nervous grin, 'trying' to make her feel at ease, which backfires as her cute face flushes completely velvet. However even from a far distance I could tell it was just an excuse to be closer with her. I angrily took another sip. I was fully aware that I should take it easy and slow down. But honestly, I couldn't be bothered at this point…

My entire demeanour sinks further down. Today wasn't supposed to turn out like this. It was supposed to be different, yet happily similar all the same.

I slammed my glass on the dented table and leaned my head back, I gently closed my heavy eyes as I thought back to earlier today, feeling almost embarrassed as I realised just how completely foolish and naïve I hopelessly was.

It was as clear as day, the sun shone through my cabin window as I woke up, feeling only pure excitement mixed in with nervousness. I jumped out of my bed, rushing to do all my weekend chores and dull homework. I needed a high amount of time to get ready for tonight.

Immediately the thoughts of Marinette rung through my head as her song was yet stuck again as always, I was constantly humming it where ever I went. The main reason I was unusually hyped up was that after a year of slowly developing a strong bond with Marinette, she had finally asked me out on an official date. I had the feeling my chances with her were increasing, after all those hang-outs, ice-skating practices, guitar lessons, bikes rides, and so much more. It was finally happening.

I made sure to dress up in my best attire, only for the best girl I thought. Suddenly, she texted me further details such as how there might be more people, presumably couples, all I knew before was that it was a karaoke night. I thereby assumed it was going to turn out to be a fun-filled group date.

…

Until it dawned on me way afterwards as it went on that it all wasn't genuine. Marinette just didn't want to appear alone, I… I was simply just space to fill in.

* * *

In the subtle brightness of the starry night sky above us, my angel was by my side, simply rambling happily to me about mishaps and confused orders at her family's bakery, her newest ideas for her Autumn designs, and all the fun her and I were about to have at _our _date. It couldn't have been more perfect.

Until **he** bumped into us.

As it turned out, Adrien didn't have a date to go with since he and Kagami apparently broke up. It was then I glanced at Marinette, her eyes sparkling at the mention of Adrien now being single, the wheels in her head were turning around fast as she realised that she could make a move on him, again…

She turned back towards me with a slight sense of guilt displayed across her features. It was as though she had almost completely forgotten that I was there all along…

Throughout my time with her, I have always attempted to be understanding and forgiving, I couldn't stay mad at her, could I?

I masked my deep sadness and gave her a small, subdued smile. A part of me was desperately hoping she wouldn't go through with it, but she dismissed me without almost a second thought, I tried to reach out but it was too late…

It was then my heart shattered and broke in two…

All this time, I was a replacement, she truly wanted him, never me…

I wasn't ever good enough…

* * *

Suddenly I was snapped back to the harsh reality as they started their duet, it was a simple up-beat modern pop tune that I would have never recognised anyway. My gaze lay only on Marinette, the way the colourful lights shone on her made her look so majestic and outstanding, her adorable stumbling over the sappy words were noticed too. But it was always a trait I adored about her in my own way.

It again highlighted another thing I noticed, from way long ago.

Marinette didn't know the lyrics to this song, since it hasn't been her kind of music lately, all those hang-outs back in my cabin, listening to various songs on CDs and radio helped me read her interests audibly.

Well, how typical is that.

It became obvious just after my previous observations that the song choice was clearly fulfilled by Adrien. Again, proving how lovestruck my melody can be around him, always going along with his chorus and never speaking up for herself or increasing her volume. Even if it made her look like a fool, if not a plain flat note.

Finally, the song ended. I proceeded to take a huge breath and collapse in a summary of all I've thought about. I had to get out of here, my guitar was waiting back at home to be sombrely played with.

I drank down the rest of the sweet bitter tasting liquid, I simply couldn't be around them anymore. I stood up and was about to head out, but an opening piece of music froze me solid in my place. I slowly turned my whole body around out of incredulity…

I simply couldn't believe it…

Marinette and Adrien stood there, staring at each other with up-most admiration, singing _our song_…

The song that I've practiced over and over, tried to perfect for ages, recorded and suggested to be used for myself and Mari for what was supposed to be _our_ night. The song that I produced to show her how much she meant to me, to symbolise all those times we've spent harmonising the tune in our hearts, to give her the feelings of warmth and love from the bottom of my soul.

Was now being used for her to confess her feelings to **him**.

I couldn't breathe. I felt sharp tears prick my eyes. The world might as well just swallow me up right now. I didn't want to hold it back. The feeling of lashing out and putting an end to this.

But I knew deep down I couldn't do that. That isn't who I am.

I slammed some cash down on the bar table, telling them to keep the change, and my legs sprinted outside the door, immediately feeling the harsh piercing cold air against my skin.

I lean back against a decayed wall, my head spinning, trying to get myself together.

Did that just happen...?

My heart felt extremely tense and sad. While her heart felt relaxed and happy. But not because of me and my efforts, but because she left me for another...

I stayed there for what felt like a good long while, hoping, praying that she realised I was gone and that she would come after me, to tell me that it all meant nothing and I was her only melody and wistful tune.

But she never came.

I really meant nothing to her. After everything the two of us went through.

I felt a long winding tear roll my face, followed by many more, I roughly shut my eyes and tried to take heavy breaths.

Only Marinette Dupain-Cheng. The love of my life. Could cause this to me, Luka Couffaine.

I ran as far as I could, where ever my feet took me, my song was all over the place, it was completely broken, all the notes didn't add up or make a rhythmic tune. It was simply a once complete and joyful song, now an uncomplete depressing mess.

I ran out of stamina and slowed down, the River Seine coming in view. I trudge towards it, lacking all kinds of energy. I drop myself beside the River, on my knees staring down.

I smile but a sad one yet again. How ironic is this.

A year ago, I sat here with Marinette, giving her company after an ordeal with Adrien loving another girl, the sun was shining on the peaceful water, the look on her face when I admitted my confession as true, the ambient atmosphere of calm as I played_ her song_. And the great time we had that followed after with us going around the city and promising to go out more together. It was one of the best days in my life.

And look where we are now. Where **I** am now.

I question if I really should've expected this to happen. That it was just too good to be true. But Marinette was pure as a note, sincere like a melody. Right?

The sad thing is, this hasn't exactly been the first time. She has done this many times in the past, always pushing me aside whenever **he** came into the picture. The only difference was that Marinette and I weren't as extremely close then as now. But it all changed when Adrien made his choice, which was Kagami.

I thought Marinette moved on and made _her_ choice, which was me. But I was a stand in all along. A second to best option.

I thought I ran out of tears, but I guess I was wrong. A drop rolled off my cheek and dripped into the water below.

All I feel is defeat. I notice my reflection, my eyes looked completely red and worn, plus my hair a slight mess. But what does it matter anyway? It fits with the current scenario I'm experiencing.

The reflection of the full moon cascaded down with grace, I spot a tiny unclear shape in the reflection. I look up, and I see a little electrifying purple butterfly, flapping downwards towards me.

I couldn't move. A part of me was begging myself to move, as I knew full well that it was an akuma. But another part of me embraced that knowledge. I automatically reached out for it, too hazy to try and think of the consequences, I just wanted this pain to end.

I mean, after all. How can you shake the torment? The feeling of just being disposed.

_Just thrown away._


End file.
